Max
}} Max is the eldest son of Bill and Katie, as well as one of Emma Swan's previous foster siblings. Emma left the family after it was discovered that she brought a known criminal, Lily, into their family home. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Early Life' In her latest foster home, Emma is seen packing a backpack for a trip she and the family are going on while her two younger foster brothers, Zach and Max fight over something in the background. As the mother, Katie, stops the boys from fighting, the father, Bill asks Emma how it's going. She tells him it's good, but when she looks at a list, she questions what "G.O.R.P" is. Katie tells her it means "Good old raisins and peanuts". One of the boys asks Emma if she has never been camping before, so Bill gently explains that not everyone was lucky enough to grow up the way he and his brother have. He then tells Emma that he's pleased she'll be spending her first family vacation with them; she tells him she's pleased too. She suddenly realizes that she almost forgot the sleeping bag so she heads into the garage to get one. As she is about to grab one, she hears a noise from somewhere in the garage. She grabs a baseball bat and approaches the noise, but is shocked to discover it came from Lily, who is hiding behind a blanket. She questions what she's doing here, so Lily, knowing she's the last person Emma wants to see right now, explains that she didn't have anywhere else to go. Emma asks what happened, so an upset Lily tells her it's bad, and although she knows she's lied to her before, she really needs her help. Emma asks why she should help her, so Lily tells her because she's in big trouble. "You once said we'd be friends forever, did you mean it? Cause I did" she says with sadness in her eyes. Before Emma can respond, Bill enters the garage and asks Emma who the girl is. The blonde introduces her as Lily, her friend. Bill points out that she didn't say she had any friends in the neighbourhood, so Lily lies that her foster family just moved her so she thought she'd surprise her. Bill asks the brunette if she'd like to join them for dinner; she smiles happily. "We are thankful Lily could join us to be our guest and let these gifts to us be blessed" Bill says in a flashback as the entire family and Lily sit around a dining table, saying grace; as the family says grace, Lily examines the home she's in. After saying "amen", Katie hands Lily a bucket full of chicken, apologising for the takeout. Lily assures her it's fine and comments on the house, stating Emma is lucky to be living with them. Bill says they're lucky to have Emma in their family, making the blonde smile. As food is passed around the table, Lily's birthmark becomes visible and Max asks what it is. Bill tells his son he's being impolite, but Lily assures him it's fine before explaining that it's just a birthmark before awkwardly covering it with her sleeve. Katie asks Lily about how she and Emma met, wondering if it was a group home. The brunette confirms that it was and they became instant friends, sparking a reaction from Emma, who knows she's lying. Bill says it's a shame they were split up and Lily agrees, claiming that Emma was the first person who understood her, like they were meant to come into each other's lives. ("Lily") Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters